


i hope we're all in crash position (when we hit)

by CallicoKitten



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, alcoholism aint fun, and detox is even worse kiddos, but harveys trying okay, but really, look at all those fun tags guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Jas move to Pelican Town in the winter, Harvey's been there about a year. </p><p>-</p><p>in which shane is the Town Mess and harvey is on clean up duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope we're all in crash position (when we hit)

**Author's Note:**

> i fell down that deep dark depression pit again and instead of dealing with my shit like an adult i decided to write about everyone's favourite chicken loving depressive bag boy
> 
> but really, i have no idea where the good majority of this came from

Shane and Jas move to Pelican Town in the winter, Harvey's been there about a year.

It's taken some getting used to, living in such a small town after training up in the big city but he's managing. He likes the quiet and only having thirty or so patients has it upsides (even if it means skimping on luxury items now and again.)

The whole town's abuzz with the news, Harvey imagines they were the same when he moved in. If they were, they hid it well. Or maybe doctors are just less interesting in general than mysterious nephews and their well dressed, murkily obtained children.

"I didn't know Marnie had any family," Harvey says to Maru, conversationally. Shane and Jas have been in town two days already, no one's seen them yet apparently.

Maru shrugs, "Neither did I." She rifles through the files she's holding thoughtfully. "My mom says Marnie had a sister who moved to some big city somewhere. She used to visit but stopped for some reason? I don't know, I guess my mom doesn't know her all that well." She smiles, "It's cool though. _Mysterious._ "

Harvey has to agree. It _is_ mysterious and, while Harvey's never been one for gossip, it _is_ pretty cool.

\---

He meets Jas a week or so later when Marnie brings her in for a health check. Harvey's not spent much time with Marnie, he's got no reason to go out to the Ranch unless Pierre's out of eggs or milk or whatever and he's not feeling brave enough to visit Jojamart, but he knows her to be a kind, caring woman. There's no reason she _wouldn't_ be excellent with children but still, for someone only playing mother for a week she's doing _incredibly._

Jas is quiet, shy but polite and thankfully, completely healthy. Marnie doesn't let on exactly what led to Jas being under her care but she does provide thorough medical records for her parents (both deceased) and asks the right questions.

When Jas steps out change back into her dress Marnie lets her shoulders sag. Harvey glances at her. "You look tired," he remarks and Marnie chuckles softly.

"That's one way to put it." She shakes her head, "I tell you, I have no idea what I'm doing, honestly, Doctor Harvey, I don't."

Harvey smiles encouragingly, "You're doing fine. From what I've seen, anyway."

"Oh, that's what everyone says. But I didn't even know she _existed_ until a few weeks or so. When Shane called I thought - Well, I don't know what I thought but I never thought - " she breaks off, clucks her tongue. "Poor little mite, she's really been through it."

"Yes," Harvey says. "And she's doing well, thanks to you."

Marnie smiles, a little bashfully, "I don't know. I read up on it, you know? Asked Robyn and Caroline and Jodi for tips at yoga and they all told me that mom stuff you hear on tv, _just be patient,_ that kind of thing. I mean, give me a baby goat or chicken to raise and I can do it, easy as pie, no problem but this?" She sighs. "I think she likes it here, though. She likes the animals and it's nice and quiet. Lotsa space for her to run around in too. I don't know how kids cope in cities, they're so loud and grey, you know?"

Harvey nods. "It'll be nice for Vincent to have someone to play with too."

Marnie beams, "I already set up a play date for them. I was so worried about it! Jas is so shy, you know, and Vincent can be really boisterous, I didn't know if they'd get along but he was really good with her. It gave Penny a nice break at least!"

Marnie assures him that Shane will drop by to register at some point soon and Jas accepts the lollypop he gives her with a smile. When they leave, Maru peeps in to the examination room, "So?" she asks, expectantly.

"Jas is perfectly healthy," he says, typing up his notes. "And Marnie seems to be adjusting well."

Maru narrows her eyes, "That's it?"

"That's it."

She doesn't believe him, he can tell. She shrugs, "Okay. Just know that I can access your records with a few strokes of your keyboard."

"But you won't because that's illegal," Harvey reminds her.

Maru smirks, "Only if you get caught!"

\---

Shane doesn't drop by to register in the next few weeks. In fact, it's almost Spring before Harvey even sets eyes on him. He's ducking in to Jojamart, cheeks already burning with shame. He's let himself run out of food again, because even at thirty-something Harvey doesn't have his life together and it's a Wednesday. Honestly, he's not sure what else he can do.

Sam greets him cheerily from the check-out and Harvey wants a hole in the ground to swallow him up. Morris eyes him smugly from his desk.

Harvey heads straight for the refrigerated aisle. Microwave meals: his other secret shame. In his defence though, he's never been able to make anything more complex than pancakes (the premade mixed stuff) without turning his kitchen into a Class Three health violation.

There's someone stacking the shelves nearby and Harvey's brain automatically designates them 'Sam' before remembering he's just seen Sam on the other side of the store. He crosses the aisle, the man ignores him.

"Hi," Harvey attempts. "You must be Shane."

Shane glances up at his name. His eyes meet Harvey's briefly and he grunts, noncommittally. Harvey's unperturbed.

"I'm the Doctor, Harvey. I don't think we've met."

That gleans another grunt and Shane goes on stacking the shelf.

Normally, Harvey would take the hint and leave well enough alone but since Shane lives in Pelican Town and Harvey's the doctor, he's Harvey's patient and Harvey's going to do his damndest to take care of him. He doesn't look great anyway, the bags under his eyes are darker than Harvey's were during his ER residency and even a few feet away, Harvey can see how painfully tight his shoulders are.

"Your aunt mentioned that you'd be by soon to get yourself all registered at the clinic."

Shane glances over at him, "Been busy." he grumbles.

"Well, how about you come by after your shift today? I can stay open a little later if that's easier for you," Harvey says, brightly.

Shane doesn't respond. Harvey tries again.

"You know, your health is very important. If you let little issues build up they can get bad pretty quickly."

Shane puts down the next can very, very loudly.

"It won't take too long, you know," Harvey continues. "Five, ten minutes, maybe a little longer and in the long run - "

Shane lets the can he's holding drop back into the box with a clatter. "Can't you see that I'm working?" he snaps and before Harvey can apologise he's stomped off, leaving the box of cans on the shop floor.

\---

Later when he gets home and his microwave mac-and-cheese (low fat, non-dairy because Harvey does _try_ to eat healthily, sort of, anyway) is being nuked, he makes a note to call Marnie and then crosses it out.

Shane will come by when he's ready, Harvey decides. He'll give him a few more weeks before he really piles the pressure on.

Besides, he reasons, Shane's an adult. He'll realise soon enough that Harvey's right.

He _better._

\---

"I ran in to Shane the other day," he says, a few days later, to Marnie. She's come in after hurting her wrist on the Ranch. Harvey's getting her ready to have it x-rayed, Maru's distracting Jas.

"Oh, yeah?" she sounds almost nervous. Harvey wonders whether Shane's managed to make _any_ friends in town yet and how often Marnie has to deal with people bringing that up.

"He still hasn't come by to get registered, I saw him in Jojamart, thought I'd remind him," Harvey explains.

Marnie sighs, "Bet that didn't go over too well."

Harvey shakes his head.

"He's having a rough time," Marnie says, apologetically. "I can try and talk to him, if you want."

"No, that's okay." Harvey smiles, "Jas seems to be settling in nicely though."

Marnie brightens, "Yes! She is!"

\---

"What do you know about Shane?" Harvey asks Maru during lunch. Maru's been bringing him lunch ever since she realised he subsists mostly on cereal, pickle sandwiches and microwave meals.

She chews her tofu and swallows, shrugging. "Not much. He works at Jojamart and spends all his free time in the Saloon. I heard Sam telling Sebastian that he's really mean and you know Sam; if _he_ thinks someone's mean they've got to be pretty awful."

Harvey hums his assent.

"He doesn't seem to talk to anyone, really. Even Jas. Penny says she talks about Marnie a lot but not Shane too much. He's her godfather, apparently he had custody of her for a few months before they moved here."

\---

The next time he runs in to Shane it's in the Saloon. Generally, Harvey doesn't frequent the Saloon but Maru's been bugging him about getting out more, loosening up. It's going well. It's a Friday night so almost everyone's there and Harvey sits himself with Leah and Elliot and listens to them chat about their respective projects when Shane slouches through the doorway.

And Harvey ignores him at first.

It's just...

The way he's knocking back those pints _can't_ be healthy and he's pale, far too pale and those dark circles...

But he keeps his mouth shut. Keeps an eye on how much alcohol Shane's drinking and sniggers along with everyone else when Elliot decides to try and lead the bar in a rousing song no one else seems to have ever heard. Things wind down after Willy decides to walk Elliot home and Harvey finds himself debating the health benefits of veganism with Leah (and hoping Maru hasn't blabbed about his dining habits all over town.)

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Emily asks, appearing out of nowhere to whisk away their empties.

"I'm okay," Leah says, smiling. "I should probably be heading home soon, anyway."

"Yeah, it is getting late," Harvey agrees. "I could really go for a coffee, though. Leah?"

"No thanks, I'd be up all night."

Emily nods, "Alright, Doctor Harvey, one coffee coming - " she breaks off, looking towards the bar. "Oh, there goes Shane."

Harvey twists in his seat.

Shane's slumped over on the bar. He must have knocked his beer over when he fell because it's slowly spreading over the bar and dripping on to the floor. Gus must be in the kitchen.

Emily bites her lip, "Oh, it seems a shame to interrupt Marnie."

Harvey follows her gaze. Marnie's sat at a table with Mayor Lewis; they're leant in close, talking in hushed voices. Everyone knows about their secret romance. Abigail even started a sweepstakes a while ago on whether or not Lewis would ever man up and pop the question.

"How much did he have to drink?" Harvey asks. It's meant to be curiosity but Emily seems to hear an accusation because she flushes.

"I don't - I'm sorry, it's been really busy tonight, maybe I over served him..." she mumbles.

Leah touches her arm, "It's not your fault."

"Well..." Emily doesn't seem convinced so Harvey derails her guilt-train by saying, "I'll take him home," then he thinks better of it. "Or to the clinic, at least. He can sleep it off in the ward."

"I'll help you," Leah offers.

Emily beams, "Oh, would you? That would be great!"

\---

"I haven't done this since med-school," Harvey mutters as he drags Shane across the town square. Mark, he remembers. His dorm mate. Mark was much less heavy though and a little more conscious. Or maybe Harvey's just incredibly out of shape.

Leah giggles, "I have to do this with Elliot now and again. He's better company though."

Harvey winces, "That's a long walk."

Leah shrugs, "It's not so bad. Elliot doesn't usually get _this_ drunk." She jostles Shane from her side. Shane mumbles something unintelligible.

It could be worse, Harvey reasons. Shane could be fitting or throwing up all over the place. Small mercies.

When they reach the clinic, Harvey leans Shane against the wall to find the key and with some difficulty, they manage to drag him through the pitch black clinic to the ward and dump him on a bed.

"Lights?" Leah asks, when Shane's safely down.

"Should be on the wall there, by the door," Harvey pants. He takes the brief opportunity to bend double and breathe slow and deep while the lights are still off, straightening up as soon as he hears the snick of the switch.

He must still look strained though because Leah laughs at him, "You should really think about joining the aerobics class in Pierre's shop," she says, kindly.

Harvey's face burns. "Yeah, maybe." In the bright light he looks down at Shane sprawled across the bed and rolls him carefully onto his side. "Thanks for helping me," he says to Leah when he stands up.

"No problem," Leah says. "It was nice of you to offer."

"You'll be okay getting home?"

Leah nods, "Of course. See you!"

Once she's gone Harvey sets about checking Shane's vitals. His pulse his strong, his skin isn't clammy. He hasn't drunk enough to be in any real danger but Harvey hooks him up to an IV for fluids just in case. He heads upstairs and leaves a message on Marnie's answer machine in case no one's told her and heads to bed.

When he wakes up he has a blissful five minutes before remembering Shane downstairs. He fries himself an egg, skims the news channels and resigns himself to a rough morning before heading down. There's a message on his machine from Marnie asking how Shane is and whether she needs to come down and pick him up.

Shane's still asleep when Harvey gets down, curled on his side. At least he hadn't woken up early and pulled out his IV like the last drunk Harvey had brought in back in the city. That guy had woken up swinging and Harvey had gotten himself a broken nose for trouble.

 He's got no appointments this morning and Maru has the day off so he props the door to the ward open and busies himself with the mountain of paperwork he's been putting off since he arrived in Stardew Valley. He gets a solid hour or so of work done before Shane calls out.

 _Here we go,_ Harvey thinks. He wonders what kind of post-drunk Shane will turn out to be. He's betting not apologetic or tearful. Angry, embarrassed, resentful, probably.

"What time is it?" Shane demands. He's scratching at the IV impatiently.

Yup. Angry and embarrassed it is.

Harvey draws himself up, puts on his most authoritative voice and says, very patiently and kindly, "Good morning, Shane. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Shane narrows his eyes. He's quiet for a moment and then, "I got drunk?" He _definitely_ doesn't sound ashamed.

"You passed out at the bar," Harvey informs him.

"Oh, so what?" Shane mutters. "So I drank too much, big deal. I didn't hurt anybody. I didn't break anything."

"Drinking that much is dangerous. You're lucky you didn't end up in worse shape."

"Great, great," Shane says, he sits up, swings himself out of the bed. "Now get this outta me, I'm going to be late for work."

Harvey crosses his arms. "Shane, this is serious. You could do yourself real damage. Alcohol, if ingested in large quantities, can be _extremely_ harmful."

Shane rolls his eyes, "They teach you that at medical school, doc?"

"Yes," Harvey counters. "Actually, they did. They also taught me that it's up to the attending physician to decide when a patient should be discharged. Especially when said patient poses a risk to others or themselves."

Shane swears under his breath, "Are you really doing this? Really? What part of: I will lose my job if I'm late, is giving you trouble?"

Harvey huffs. He hates the difficult drunks, the ones who think they're beyond saving. "Alright, I'll let you leave, Shane. If you agree to come in for a physical after your shift today."

Shane snorts, "Or what?"

"Or I'll ask Gus to stop serving you alcohol."

At that Shane laughs, "You're kidding right, you think he'd go for that? Without Pam and me that place would go under. You think Gus'd listen to you?"

Harvey's pretty sure Gus would laugh him out of town if he really suggested that, Emily he might be able to convince but that's beside the point. All he really needs to do is make _Shane_ believe it could happen. "Do you really want to risk it?"

Shane's smugness seeps away slowly and he sags against the wall a little. "Jesus, fine, Doc. Whatever. Just get this thing out of me so I can get to work."

Harvey assents, easing the needle out slowly and tapping a little cotton ball on top of it. "I'll see you six o'clock sharp, then?"

Shane rolls his eyes, "Sure." he mutters. He pauses in the doorway though, looks back at Harvey with something unreadable in his eyes, "Does Marnie know where I am?"

"I called her last night," Harvey confirms.

Shane nods and hovers for a moment, one hand on the door, the other limp at his side. "Thank you," he says and then he's gone, hurrying across the square.

Harvey stares after him and after a few moments, calls Marnie.

\---

He's half forgotten about Shane by six o'clock. It's been an eventful morning, Maru had come in with a chemical burn, Elliot had gotten a nasty nip from a crab that had all but shattered his big toe and Abigail had snuck into the mines and gotten on the wrong side of some unruly slimes. His head is pounding. All he wants is the microwave burger he's been saving for a day like this and to start the new documentary series he's been recording.

He's just about to get up and lock the door when Shane shoves his way into the clinic, still in his Jojamart uniform and glaring accusatorially at him.

Harvey blinks at him and then remembers, catches himself before he can say, _sorry, Shane we're closed unless this is an emergency._ Instead he says: "Ah, Shane. Right on time. Would you like to come through?"

Shane grunts crossly. Harvey guesses it means _no, I very much wouldn't_ but he follows Harvey into the examination room and sits where he's directed without too much fuss.

"Now, I'm sure you've done this before," Harvey says, booting up the computer. "You'll answer some basic questions, I'll take your height, weight, blood pressure etc. and you'll be free. Now, I've not received any medical records from the city, are they something you'll be providing?"

"Nope," Shane says.

Harvey looks across at him, "The more information I have the better I can take care of you."

Shane sighs, "Would you get on with it, please?"

It's like pulling teeth from then on. It takes him almost fifteen minutes just to get the basics out of Shane, let alone a family history. It's another ten before he gets a halfway decent amount of info on that and by then Harvey's fairly sure _he_ wants to be here even less than Shane.

He gets the height and weight with no problem and minimal grumbling but then comes the blood pressure.

"If you could just take your jacket off or roll up your sleeve," Harvey says.

"No," Shane says.

"I can't get an accurate reading if you don't," Harvey says.

Shane glares at him, like Harvey is the root cause of all his misery. " _Fine,_ " he spits, sliding his left sleeve upwards.

For a moment, Harvey doesn't see anything amiss. It's only when he's wrapped the cuff around Shane's upper arm and it's hissing away that he glances down and catches the jagged raised edge of a scar on Shane's wrist.

" _What_?" Shane hisses, when he notices Harvey looking. "You want to take a picture, or something?"

Harvey's cheeks colour. They  shouldn't, he's a doctor, he's dealt with this before, he's had _classes_ for god's sake but here, on the spot, he's getting flustered. "No," he says quickly, defensively.

Shane huffs like a teenager, a full body sigh that ends with him glaring crossly at the wall. Harvey turns his attention to the machine's reading, stealing glances at Shane throughout. He has a bunch of leaflets somewhere on depression and there's a support group or two next town over. Somehow he doesn't think Shane would go for that. He has a few friends from med school who went into psychiatry, he could dig out their numbers, therapy over the phone isn't as effective but it's easier for some people and it's definitely better than nothing.

"Stop looking at me like that," Shane snaps.

Harvey raises his eyebrows, "Like what?"

Now Shane's cheeks are colouring. "Like I need _taking care of._ I don't. It was a long time ago," he mutters.

"Well, I'm your doctor, Shane, it's my job to take care of you."

That only gets a grunt in response and Shane is silent for the rest of the examination.

"Okay, you're all done," Harvey announces when it's finally over. He hopes the relief doesn't show in his voice too much. Shane has no such qualms; he lets out a huff that clearly says, _finally_ and pushes himself off of the examination table.

"I can leave now, right?"

Harvey stands up. Shane's pushed his sleeve back down and it hangs long, long enough that he's grasping it with his fingers, pulling it tight. "One moment," Harvey says. He ducks out of the exam room and into what is supposed to be an office but in practise, is a place for boxes of paper and files and leaflets that he and Maru haven't had a chance to sort through. It's very, _very_ full.

It takes him a few minutes to find the leaflets he's looking for and he hurries out, expecting Shane to be long gone. The exam room is empty but Harvey finds Shane waiting impatiently by the door. Harvey's slightly out of breath which Shane raises an eyebrow at but he accepts the leaflet Harvey hands him and mutters something gruffly that might be, " _Thanks._ "

\---

The next day, Marnie turns up with a basket of fresh eggs and goats cheese and while Harvey doesn't feel completely right accepting her gifts, he's not exactly in a position to turn it down.

"No thanks needed," he says, firmly when she thanks him. "It's my job."

"Oh, I know," Marnie says, setting the basket down on his desk. "Think of it as an apology then, I'm sure Shane said _something_ awful to you at some point."  She rubs the back of her neck.

"He was fine," Harvey assures her. "Alright," he amends, when Marnie raises an eyebrow. "He was a little _difficult_ but we got through it."

"Now _that_ sounds about right." She sighs and sits down in the chair opposite Harvey's desk. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with him," she confides. "I've tried talking about the drinking to him but I just... He's an adult, you know? And I haven't seen him since he was around Jas' age, I have no idea what's been going on with him since then. He won't talk to me about anything." She shakes her head, at a loss.

Despite himself Harvey smiles, "And to think, a few weeks ago you were worried you didn't have it in you to be a parent."

A slow smile spreads across Marnie's face, she looks down at her lap, "It's easy with Jas, you know? She's just so sweet and so _polite._ I'd tear the world apart for that little girl but with Shane it's - I know he's an adult and I shouldn't be meddling but I keep looking at him and seeing my sister's kid, you know? He was a sweet little thing too, loved the animals. A lot like Jas."

"How is he with her?" Harvey asks, before he can stop himself. He adds a hasty, "If you don't mind me asking," to cover himself.

"Oh, he's excellent," Marnie says. "Really sweet. She's why he moved out here, you know? Didn't think he could handle it alone."

"It's probably a lot to adjust to," Harvey suggests. "I'm sure he'll settle down."

Marnie nods soberly, "I hope so." Then she brightens, "I'll see you tomorrow at the Flower Dance?"

Harvey smiles. Maru's already announced that in lieu of any willing bachelors/bachelorettes they'll be dancing together. She's tired of sitting on the sidelines, apparently and at first, Harvey had been flattered and he'd told her. Maru had laughed, "Don't get any ideas, Harv. You're just about the only man in town my dad wouldn't murder for touching me."

Which - Well, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Wouldn't miss it," Harvey assures her.

\---

Maru looks gorgeous at the dance, comes over early to make sure Harvey doesn't look like the rumpled, over-worked doctor he really is. She ends up dancing with Penny and Harvey ends up sat with Marlon, the weird guy from the Mines and listening to him talk about how pretty Marnie looks today and she _does_ look pretty. For whatever reason though, Lewis is standing on the other side of the dance floor though.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Harvey suggests, eventually.

Marlon flushes and covers it up with a cough, "No, no. That wouldn't be..." he mumbles. "I must go and get more punch." He hurries away from the table and Harvey shakes his head. It's probably for the best though, Marnie's got enough on her plate without some weird monster-slayer trying to woo her. He'd probably give her batwing instead of flowers or something.

He's thinking about that when Jas wanders by. She pauses, looking up at him cautiously.

"Good afternoon, Jas," he says.

"Hullo, Doctor Harvey."

"Your hair looks very pretty today," he tells her.

That gets a smile out of her. She does that more often now. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Did you Aunt Marnie do that for you?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. Shane did it." She reaches up, touching the bows gently. "Why aren't you dancing with anyone?"

"I danced earlier," Harvey says. "With Maru."

Jas nods, studying him closely. It's sort of unnerving, her gaze, like she's seeing right through him, but then it's gone and she's sighing, petulantly, "Vincent won't dance with me. He's waiting for Miss Penny to ask him which she _won't_ but it doesn't matter. I'm going to get Shane to dance with me."

"Shane's going to dance with you?" Harvey echoes, faintly surprised. He's trying to picture Shane dancing with _anyone_ let alone the fairy child he has standing before him.

"Of course, silly," Jas says, nonplussed. "He always dances with me."

"Oh," Harvey says.

Sure enough, a few moments later he spots Shane, nearly bent double, dancing with Jas off in the corner of the field. He can't be sure but he thinks Shane is _smiling._

(He also spots Marnie dancing with Marlon a little while later. Marnie is _definitely_ smiling. Mayor Lewis looks less enchanted.)

\---

Spring burns out into Summer which fades in Autumn and Harvey, who has always preferred colourful leaves and bonfires to beach-days and the multitude of insects that Summer brings, starts spending more and more time in Cindersap forest picking blackberries. If he's there late enough he's taken to dropping by the Ranch to have dinner with Marnie and Jas.

Shane's almost never there but when he is, Harvey makes a point of talking to him whenever he is though. He's making headway, he thinks. The grunts and caustic comments he gets in response are starting to cool off.

(He still ends up in the clinic sometimes when he's drunk too much but so far, it's never been all that serious. It's getting more and more frequent as the weather turns, Harvey's read up on it, it's not all that uncommon but it's worrying.)

He's babysitting Jas this evening, usually she stays at Vincent's on a Friday night so Shane and Marnie can go out, but Jodi's taken the boys up to the city for the weekend so Harvey's sitting awkwardly in Marnie's front room, eating blackberries and watching an air force documentary.

"Is Shane home yet?" A quiet voice asks from the doorway.

Harvey jumps. He hadn't heard Jas come in.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Jas crosses her arms, "I _will._ I just wanted to know if Shane was home yet."

"Not yet," Harvey says, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's only half ten, Jas. It's not too late just yet."

Jas doesn't move.

"Marnie's there with him, and Emily. He'll be fine, Jas."

"Yes, but..." Jas pokes Harvey in the chest, " _You_ usually look after him if he drinks too much and you're here"

"Shane's a big boy," Harvey tries.

Jas sighs. "That doesn't mean he can take care of himself," she mumbles.

"You take care of him?" Harvey asks, gently.

Jas shrugs, "Sometimes."

"You know you shouldn't have to, right? You should only be worrying about you."

Jas bites her lip, "That's what Miss Penny says and Aunt Marnie but I don't know. When I was sad, everyone helped me. I keep _trying_ to help Shane but he's still sad."

Harvey's heart breaks a little. "Shane's sad is different than yours. It's like an illness, you know, like a cold."

"I know," Jas says. "I found some papers in his room that says so. I just don't get why he's still sad. He has me and Marnie, isn't that enough?"

"That's - " Harvey begins but he can't find a better way to end his sentence than with, "It doesn't work that way, honey." Which makes Jas' frown deepen. It's not the answer she's looking for but it's the one she expected, he thinks. "You're a very intelligent little girl, aren't you, Jas?" he asks, gently.

Jas ducks her head, "Miss Penny says so."

Harvey hums and stands up, bending down so he's at eye-level with her. "Look Jas, I know you worry about Shane and that's good, that's healthy but you put _you_ first, okay? And if you're ever worried, really worried, about him or anything else you go and talk to your Aunt Marnie or to me or to Miss Penny, okay? You let us take care of things."

It takes a while but eventually, Jas nods.

"Now let's get you up to bed before Marnie gets back and feeds me to her pigs."

" _Gross,_ " Jas giggles.

\---

 Harvey jerks awake.

It's the day after Spirit's Eve. Night, really. It's night and he has no idea what's woken him until he hears an insistent knocking from the front door. "I'm coming," he mumbles, rolling out of bed.

It takes him a few tries to set his glasses on his nose and he stumbles down the stairs, almost breaking his neck in the process. "I'm coming," he says, again. "'m coming."

He opens the door to find Jas on the doorstep, her big eyes full of tears. It takes Harvey a minute to process what she's saying while his brain catches up with the rest of his body and starts to wake up.

"It's Shane," she says, tearfully. "You have to come."

\---

Harvey's barefoot, running through the grass after Jas, a little pink-purple ghost up ahead of him. He's grabbed his medical bag but he's still not really processing anything, still mostly on autopilot. It's too cold for Jas to be out in just her nightie and slippers, Marnie'll be upset, he thinks absently.

The grass is damp, it's been raining and there are slippery leaves all over the place.

Luckily, his body still remembers how to do this, even if his brain has gotten used to his cushy small town doctor job.

Jas leads him out to the lake. Stops when they reach the little wooden dock. "He's out there," she points, tearfully. "On the docks."

Harvey squints. He can make out two figures out at the edge. One crouched over the other.

That's when his brain kicks into gear.

He's by Shane's side in an instant, Marnie's there too, his head pillowed in her lap. "Come on, you stubborn asshole," she's muttering but there are tears in her eyes. "Wake up. _Wake up._ "

There's the acrid scent of vomit in the air.

"How long has he been like this?" Harvey asks, setting down his bag and snapping it open. He reaches out to check Shane's pulse. His skin is clammy, his pulse is weak.

"I don't know," Marnie answers. She sounds _wrecked._ "Jas got worried so I came out to check and found him. I sent her to - Oh, I shouldn't have sent her. Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Harvey says. "Just shaken up. Has he regained consciousness at all?"

Marnie shakes her head.

"We need to get him to the clinic." It's times like this he misses the city. He could have an ambulance here and get Shane the help he needs within a few minutes if they were still there. As it stands though, he'll have to make do. "Can you help me carry him?" Harvey asks.

\---

They manage to get Shane back to the clinic without him choking on his vomit. Harvey hooks him up to an IV and little by little, his pulse starts to stabilise. Jas watches the whole thing from Marnie's arms, she only starts to drop off when Shane's heart rate steadies.

"You can take her upstairs if you're staying," Harvey says. "The bed up there is much comfier and there's a camp bed for you, if you want."

Marnie shakes her head, "I'll put Jas down and come back.  I should be here when he wakes up."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be here."

Marnie still looks torn so Harvey smiles, as warmly as he can manage, "Really, Marnie, it's fine. You've both had a rough night, you need your rest. Besides, don't you think Jas would feel better waking up with you there than alone?"

Marnie sighs, "I suppose you're right." She shifts Jas gently and takes one last look at Shane, "You're sure he'll be alright?"

"Fingers crossed," Harvey says. After all, he has no idea how long Shane was unconscious.

Marnie shakes her head, "I am going to _throttle_ him when he wakes up."

"Well," Harvey says. "You might have done that _before_ waking me up at three a.m."

"Sorry about that," Marnie says, smiling weakly. She turns towards the door but pauses, glancing back over her shoulder, "You'll wake me when he wakes up right?"

"Of course," Harvey agrees.

And then she's gone and Harvey heaves out a sigh, leaning back as far as he can in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He really must get better ones. Maybe Robyn can make him some.

There's drying vomit on his shirt and trousers. He should shower, there's a shower on the ward and he's taken to keeping a spare outfit in his office since Abigail's made a habit lately of turning up with fresh wounds from the Mines and bleeding all over him, but he can't bring himself to move. Instead he sits in his uncomfortable chair and lets the bleeping of the heart monitor lull him to sleep.

\---

When he wakes up, Shane is watching him, expression carefully blank.

"You snore," he says, matter-a-factly.

"You drink a lot and end up in here far too often," Harvey counters sourly, trying unsuccessfully to massage a crick out of his neck.

Shane raises an eyebrow but says nothing. It's a family expression, Harvey's learning. He scrubs a hand through his messy hair. The clock on the wall says it's 6 am. He wonders whether Jas and Marnie are up yet.

"How long have I been in here?" Shane asks, quietly.

Harvey looks up at him, "We brought you in last night. Well, this morning. Around 3."

Shane at least has the decency to look _briefly_ guilty.

Harvey stretches and stands, "Do you remember how much you had to drink last night?"

Shane makes a face like Harvey's an idiot and that's the most ridiculous question in the universe so Harvey stares him down, puts on his best Serious Doctor face and for whatever reason, (severe dehydration and a pounding headache, probably) it works. Shane winces, scrubs a hand across his face and mutters, "I dunno. A lot. Last night was a bad one."

"What do you remember?"

Shane shrugs, "Had a shitty day at work, went to the Saloon."

"You don't remember going to the forest?"

Shane frowns, "I was in the forest? I don't usually..." he trails off, winces. "Who found me? Leah? Robyn's kid? That tent guy?"

Harvey crosses his arms. "Jas and Marnie found you."

Shane goes very, very pale. "Jas?" he echoes. "She saw...? Shit. _Fuck._ I didn't mean for - " he digs the heels of his hands into eyes. "I moved here so this _wouldn't_ happen!"

Harvey spreads his hands, honestly, he's read up on addiction, he knows the things he's supposed to say, understands the chemistry behind it all, but there's nothing quite like dealing with it face to face. "What did you expect, Shane?"

Shane splutters, Harvey shakes his head. "I need to shower," he grumbles. "Don't move."

He heads upstairs rather than using the patient's shower. Jas and Marnie are still asleep, curled up together on Harvey's bed. After a shower, a change of clothes and a breakfast burrito he feels a little more human, a little more sympathetic.

When he gets back down it's almost seven. Shane's staring up at the ceiling quietly. "Are you going to detox me?" he asks, softly when he notices Harvey.

"If that's what you want."

Shane looks down at his blankets. "I..." he mumbles but they're interrupted by Jas clattering down the stairs and rocketing into the room. Her hair is rumpled and escaping from the ponytail. She bounces onto Shane's bed, "You're okay!" she cries. "You're okay!"

Shane smiles, weakly. "Yeah, yeah, kiddo, I'm fine," he says. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you scared."

"Well you _did,_ " she says, poking him hard in the gut.

"Ouch," he says. "Jesus, Jas."

"You said you wouldn't do this anymore," Jas pouts.

Shane sighs, "I know, I know. I messed up."

" _Again,_ " she points out.

"Yeah," Shane agrees. "Again."

The front door goes. It must be Maru. He has appointments all day today, he recalls. "I'll leave you two alone," he says. "And Jas, if you're hungry there's some cereal upstairs, okay?"

At least, he thinks there is.

\---

Jas and Marnie leave around noon and Harvey's kept too busy to worry too much about Shane. Sebastian comes in with carpal tunnel, Leah accidentally gouged a chunk out of her leg when a chisel slipped and Jodi mostly just needs someone to vent to about her husband fighting overseas.

When the day is over and Maru's heading home, he brings Shane some of the pasta Maru brought from home.

"I know you don't think so," Shane says, picking at his food. "But I really am trying. Every day I get up and I think: this is it, today's the day I won't end up in the Saloon drunk off my ass and I mean it, you know? I feed the chickens, I make Jas her breakfast and I go off to that stupid hellhole and I'm still thinking:  yup, today's the day. Then I get there and Morris is just... It's fucking awful. It's fucking _awful_ , okay? I'm run of my fucking feet and my arms hurt and my legs and my back and my _head_ from those fucking fluorescent lights and Morris, he knows _exactly_ how to beat someone down verbally. So he'll be at me all day, you know, like: _what'll Jas say when she knows what a fucking failure you are, Shane?_ And: _you're almost thirty, Shane, and you're still stacking shelves like a teenager._ And I finally get out of there and I'm just so godamned _tired,_ you know? And the Saloon? Well, it's on my way home and I just... I just end up there."

Shane twists his mouth sourly, "I know I'm a fuck up, okay? I've been a fuck up my whole life. That's why... When Jas's parents... When they died I thought I could do it. Go on the straight and narrow, clean up my act, you know? Because she deserves it, she deserves the _world_ after all the shit she's been through. But I had to work two jobs to keep up with the rent and I missed a bunch of AA meetings and it's just... It's so easy. I mean, alcohol, it's everywhere, you know? It's fucking everywhere and it's like it's staring you in the face fucking _taunting_ you and the last thing I wanted was for Jas to end up with a drunk for guardian like I did. So I moved out here, dumped all my shit on Marnie and ran the fuck back to my old ways. God," he breaks off, passes a hand across his eyes. "I'm just _such_ a fucking failure. Why the fuck can't I keep my act together?"

"Well, these things take time," Harvey says. He sets his plate down by his feet. "But this isn't something that's going to go away on its own, you know that right, Shane?"

Shane huffs. He sets his plate down on the bedside table and curls his hands in the blankets. It might just be Harvey's imagination, but he swears they're shaking. If Shane drinks as much as Harvey thinks he does withdrawal should be kicking in right about now.

It won't be pretty.

"There are groups a few towns over," Harvey says. "I know it'll be a pain to get out there and back but - "

Shane shakes his head. "I don't have time for that. Or money."

Drawbacks of a small town, Harvey thinks. "Well, we could try drugs. You'd have to go through detox first but ... "

"No," Shane interrupts. "I can't do that again. It nearly killed me last time. I can't let Jas see me like that."

Harvey raises an eyebrow. He'd like to point out that Jas has probably already seen Shane at his worst but that won't get him anywhere. "You've tried before?"

Shane shrugs. "A few times. It only stuck once. Then _this_ happened," he sighs.

"Well the time it stuck, what was different then?"

Shane spreads his hands, "I don't know. My life didn't suck? My best friends weren't dead and I was still in school and I didn't have Jas to look after. To fail, whatever."

"I'm sorry you lost them."

"Yeah," Shane mumbles. "Me too. It'll be a year next week."

"Don't you think Jas could use some support right now, then?"

Shane rubs at his eyes. His hands are _definitely_ shaking. "You got a real knack for making me feel shitty, doc."

"Well, sometimes you need to hit rock bottom before you realise you need a change," Harvey says.

Shane makes a sound that might be a breathy laugh but when he uncovers his eyes, he's glaring again. "I don't want drugs, anyway. I don't _need_ drugs."

"You need _something_ ," Harvey snaps. "Suppose Jas and Marnie hadn’t gone out looking for you that night? Or if they’d been a little later?” He’s trying not to picture Jas and Marnie getting to Shane too late, Shane’s picturing it too, he thinks, ducking his head and rubbing at his eyes. “Do you really want to put them through that?”

 

Shane looks up at him, hotly. "That's not fair."

Harvey crosses his arms, "It's true though."

"I know," Shane mumbles. "I'll - I'll cut down, okay. I'll do better. I _can_ do better."

Harvey hopes he's sincere.

\---

 _Reasoning with an alcoholic,_ Harvey reads, later that evening, _is about as futile as trying to water a dead plant._

He lets Shane go the next morning, drops by the Saloon when it opens and makes Emily and Gus promise not to let Shane have more than two pints an evening. He can still get alcohol at Jojamart or Pierre's but it's a start.

Marnie drops by at lunch with Jas in tow. Jas hands him a bunch of flowers she picked out by the Ranch and gets whisked away by Maru to play 'science.'

"I've told Shane he has to talk to someone," Marnie says. "I can't do that again. I can't make _Jas_ do that again."

"That sounds like a good idea," Harvey says. Hopefully Marnie's more persuasive than him.

"Yeah," Marnie agrees, then she clears throat. "The uh, only thing about that is _you're_ the only person outside of me and Jas he talks to so..."

Harvey waits until she's left to rest his head on the desk and curse the day he chose to become a doctor.

 ---

It's a week or so before he sees Shane again. He's just about to close up when Shane appears at the door, for once looking more nervous than grumpy. 

"Um," Shane says, when Harvey greets him. He's clearly trying to work up the courage to say something, to ask whether it's okay to come in or whether Marnie's talked to Harvey or something and since Harvey's had a good (Shane free) week, he takes pity on him and holds the door open wider, "Would you like to come through to my office, Shane?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> true story: shane and emily were my first to ten hearts in stardew and you have no idea how heartbroken i was at the flower dance when shane shot me down in flames im guessing thats #relatable though
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr](http://paracosmss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
